La Subasta
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego de la lucha contra Hades. Los santos llevan vidas tranquilas y las amazonas deciden instalarse con un local nocturno para mujeres. Un fin de semana organizan una subasta a caridad ¿lo subastado? Una cita con los santos de Oro ¿Cómo saldra todo?


"LA SUBASTA"

(n. autora para efectos del fanfic las edades son las siguientes: santos de oro desde 22 a 27; Shun, Saori y Seiya 17 años, Shiryu y Hyoga 18 años, Ikki 22 años, Junet 17 años, Marin y Sheena 20 años)

Todo en letra _cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes. Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Kurumada, Toei y etc.

* * *

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde la resurrección de los santos incluido Seiya y como hay paz todos estan llevando por así decirlo una vida de civil 

Aphrodita tiene una floreria la cual ha sido un exito rotundo, después de todo ¿donde encontraría uno rosas negras de no ser ahí?

Kamus tiene una pista de patinaje en Nerima o donde creían que fue la competencia entre las parejas Ranma-Akane y Azuza-Mikado?

Shura tiene una escuela de baile español, para quienes no lo sepan Shura viene de España (segun Kurumada)

Milo tiene una tienda de mascotas en Shinjuku, vende desde mascotas comunes (perros gatos) hasta mascotas "diferentes" (escorpiones amaestrados por ejemplo)

Ayoros, Ayoria y Aldebaran tienen un gimnasio para el mejoramiento fisico de las personas

Shaka trabaja como barman en una discotheque en Juuban, no se extrañen después de todo preparar y hacer malabares con los tragos con los ojos cerrados atrae mucha gente

Dokho (Joven) ha decidido recorrer el mundo para conocerlo mejor (estuvo mas de 200 años en la cascada logico no?)

Saga tiene una tienda de articulos esotericos y similares

Kanon se ha convertido en un player (o don juan si lo prefieren) terrible y de vez en cuando ayuda a su hermano en la tienda

Mu se dedica a arquitecto y a entrenar a Kiki

Mascara de Muerte trabaja como forence en el pueblo

Pero eso es solo durante el día ya que en la noche todos los caballeros de oro trabajan en el local de las amazonas excepto Dokho que anda de viaje y de Aprhodita que se niega a exhibirse frente a un "Grupo de mujeres con las hormonas revueltas" (coincidiendo con Ikki) así el se encarga de la venta de las entradas

El local como Shun intuyo ha tenido un exito arrollador, lleno todas las noches hasta el techo con lo cual Ikki tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, y esta noche hay algo especial una función que ha atraído el interes de todas las mujeres de Tokyo, es un acto a beneficiencia de un hospital de niños, se trata de una subasta, pero no es una subasta como uno podría esperar, de objetos y muebles u otras cosas, no, esta no es así, aquí el o mejor dicho los objetos a subastar son... ¿adivinan? si? no? bien son los caballeros de oro, o mejor dicho una invitacion a comer y bailar con algun santo de oro, excepto Aldebaran por que asusta con su altura y aspecto a las clientas, interesante eh? el pricipio es el mismo que en cualquier subasta así que no es muy complicado participar

* * *

**Noche de la Subasta, Local de las Amazonas**

**22:57 p.m.**

**Camerinos de los caballeros**

-Aún no sé como me deje convencer de hacer esto (suspira) -dice Mu

-Pero si es por una buena causa -opino Saga

-Claro Mu piensa en esos pobres niños -lo secundo Milo

-Ademas, como sabes, a lo mejor encuentras a tú media naranja en la chica que te "gane" en la subasta -finalizo el exgeneral marina Kanon

-Shaka ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte convencer? -Mu aún no se resignaba

-Me sobornaron llevandome "a ver" los niños al hospital y pues... cuando "vi" esas caritas pequeñas y... bueno... como decir que no. -fue la respuesta del mas cercano a Buda

Mu suspira de resignación parece ser que el mundo completo se puso en su contra lo único que quería era que no lo viera Kiki por que le perdería el respeto, Athena por que... bueno por razones obvias y mucho menos los caballeros de bronze, en especial Seiya por que se lo sacaría en cara toda la vida

**Noche de la Subasta, Local de las Amazonas**

**22:58 p.m.**

**En el escenario**

-Bienvenidas sean todas al evento de esta noche -comenzo Sheena la presentación

-Esperamos que se diviertan y que logren quedarse con el chico que más les guste -dijo la amazona del aguila

-Y les advertimos que estan todos muy guapos, así que preparence -finalizo la amazona del camaleon

A unos metros más allá escondidos detras de un muro están los santos de bronze quienes traen una camara de video

-¿¿Shiryu seguro que esta cosa tiene suficiente batería?? -pregunto el Pegaso

-Claro que sí, además traje "algunas" baterias de repuesto- dice Shiryu mostrando unas 15 baterias extras

-No sé, no me parece correcto, chicos -Shun empezaba a sentir cargo de conciencia

-¿Pero que dices¿Acaso crees que debemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Esto es algo que hara raya en la historia; ¿cuando desde la mitologia se había visto una subasta de caballeros de oro? ah? además es mi oportunidad de vengarme de Kamus -dijo Hyoga

-no entiendo como se dejan humillar de esta manera, es vergonzoso que los supuestamente santos más fuertes terminen así. -opino Ikki

-Callense no me dejan oir... oye shiryu ¿Cómo dijiste que se prende esta cosa? -pregunto Seiya

-trae acá Seiya será mejor, si queremos que salga el video, que yo filme. -dijoj Shiryu quitandole la camara

-parece que ya comenzo -dijo Shun señalando el escenario

Mientras nuestros amigos comienzan a filmar los caballeros de oro realizan una caminata todos juntos por la pasarela para mostrar a las mujeres la "mercadería" a disposición mientras dan sus nombres, luego se retiran.

-esto es increíble !!!!HASTA SHAKA ESTA PARTICIPANDO!!!! -dijo Shiryu. Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun estan boquiabiertos.

-¿¿¿¿QQQQUUUUEEEÉ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! -exclamaron los cuatro

-no griten ¿o quieren que nos descubran los santos de oro?. -razono Shiryu

-Muy bien partiremos inmediatamente con el primer hombre a subastar -dijo Junet

-_Athena ayudame_ -piensa Mu mirando al techo antes de salir a desfilar

-Su nombre es Mu tiene 22 años -continuo Marin

-Su signo es Aries -siguio Sheena

-es arquitecto y le gusta los paseos por el campo- continua Junet. Así se van dando algunos datos más incluida la fecha de nacimiento hasta que

-muy bien ahora vamos al remate, el minímo es de 3000 yenes -inicio Junet la subasta

-3000 yens -dice una mujer

-¿alguien da más? -pregunto Marin

-3500 yens -grita una segunda

-¿quien da 4000 yenes? -pregunta otra vez Marin

-4100 yens- grita una tercera. Así sigue hasta llegar a 9500 yenes

-_por fín termino, ahora debo ir a ver a la mujer que me "gano" _(Mu baja del escenario)

-hola!- era una linda chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes

-hola! yo soy Mu ¿co... como te llamas?

-Mako ¿estas nervioso?

-es la primera vez que hago algo así

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco había participado en algo tan original

Así siguen conversando

-Oye la chica de Mu es realmente linda, diablos ¡que envidia!!! -comenta Seiya

-es cierto... ¿Shiryu los estas enfocando? -pregunta Hyoga

-Si, ya les hice una toma y muy de cerca -confirma Shiryu

-sigo creyendo que no es correcto -dijo Shun

-Shhhhttt!!! -los tres lo hacen callar

-dejen en paz a shun!!! -grita Ikki

-Bien el siguiente hombre es uno de los gemelos que tenemos a rematar esta noche -esta vez Sheena empezo la presentación

-su nombre es Saga tiene 23 años (apareciendo en el escenario) -continua Junet

-Su signo es Geminis -sigue Marin

-Su color favorito es el azul -dijo Sheena

-su fecha de nacimiento es 27 de mayo- siguio Junet dan algunos datos extras y

-bien vamos al remate, el minimo es de 6000 yenes -dijo Marin

-6000 yens -Mujer1

-6500 yens -Mujer2

-7000 yens -Mujer3. Así hasta llegar a 15000 yenes

-Superame hermanito -Saga (saliendo del escenario) le dice a Kanon en tono sarcastico

-lo tuyo no lacanzara ni a los talones a lo que yo saque- responde en el mismo tono- ¿Adonde vas?

-a ver quien me ganó

-ho... hola!!- era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos grises

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angi

-italiano ¿cierto?

Se quedan conversando

Mientras los santos de bronze gozaban a más no poder el espectaculo que veían

-Vaya hasta ahora les ha ido muy bien -opino Shun

-me parece increíble que pagen 15000 yenes por conseguir una cita -comento Ikki

-Yo hubiera sacado más de 15000 yens en la subasta -se hecho humos Hyoga

-cayense que nos descubriran -ordeno Shiryu

-Si es por los santos de oro no hay problema, estamos muy lejos y si es por las muchachas dijeron que si les dabamos una copia del video no dirían nada- explica Shun, todos lo miran sorprendidos

- ¿¿¿Acaso insinuas que lo saben??? -pregunto Seiya

-¿quien crees que nos presto la camara de video? -le contesto Shun

-muy bien ahora el hombre a rematar es el otro gemelo -dijo sheena

-Su nombre es Kanon tiene 23 años -dijo Junet

-mide 1,83 metros -continuo Marin

-le gusta la natación -iba diciendo Shhena cuando de pronto Kanon le quita el microfono a Sheena quien queda atónita

-muy bien, mi nombre es Kanon, y quiero decirles que aunque seamos gemelos identicos somos muy diferentes, por supuesto yo soy el mejor de los dos y le prometo a quien me gane que la hare pasar una velada inolvidable- dice con un tono de voz sensual y luego le devuelve el microfono a Sheena

-muy bien ahora vamos con el remate el minímo es de 6000 yenes -empezo Marin

-6000 yenes -mujer1

-7000 yenes -mujer2

-7500 yenes- mujer3. Asi hasta llegar a 18500 yenes

-Hola! tu debes ser quien tuvo el buen gusto de comprarme

-Así es chico guapo

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Antonia.

-lindo nombre- asi se quedan conversando

-Seguimos con el cuarto hombre de la noche -dijo Sheena

-Su nombre...bueno más bien su apodo creo... es Mascara de Muerte -dijo dudosa Junet mientras Mascara salia al escenario

-Mide 1,85 metros y tiene 24 años -dijo Marin

-Le gustan las noches oscuras y las peliculas de terror- decia Sheena. M.M. se acerca a Junet y le quita el microfono

-Sólo quiero aclarar que mi nombre "es" Mascara de Muerte, lo cambie legalmente hace un tiempo y también que me gustan las chicas atrevidas- le regresa el microfono a Junet

-Mu... muchas gra...gracias por acla...rarnos el punto. -dijo Junet asustada

-Ahora vamos con el remate, el minimo es de 5000 yenes -dijo Marin

-5000 yenes -mujer1

-5500 yenes -mujer2

-6000 yenes -mujer3

-6700 yenes- mujer4. Así hasta llegar a 17800 yenes

-¡¿17800 yenes¡¿para salir con ese asesino psicopata?! -exclamo sorprendido Shiryu

-entonces realmente Hyoga, que hasta Seiya hubiera tenido exito -comento Ikki

-me preocupa lo que mascara de muerte pueda hacerle a esa chica ¿que tal si la mata? -dijo Shun

-no lo creo, después de todo si acepto participar no creo que le haga daño -comento Seiya

-no sé, no sé. -dijo Hyoga sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿tú eres la va... (Mascara se detiene antes de decir valiente), es decir, la chica que me compro?

-Así es mi nombre es Zeika- dijo la chica quien era tan alta como él y con el pelo rojo y ojos violetas - obviamente se quedan conversando

- ¿¿¿pero será posible¡¡¡ese maldito se ha quedado con la mejor chica de todas!!! -dijo Seiya

-es realmente muy bonita -dijo Shiryu

-solamente una persona por cada millon tiene los ojos violetas y justo tiene que ser la chica que saldra con él¿por que la vida hace esto?.- pregunto Hyoga

-los voy a acusar con Miho, Sunrei y con Natasha de que se andan fijando en otras chicas -bromeo Shun

-no hemos hecho nada malo, seríamos ciegos si no nos dieramos cuenta -dijo Hyoga

-Ahora nuestro quinto voluntario de esta noche -anuncio Sheena

-Su nombre es Ayoria tiene 25 años -dijo Junet

-es del signo de leo y le gustan los gatos, en especial los grandes como los leones y los tigres -dijo Marin

-mide 1,80 metros y le gusta hacer deporte- continuo Sheena, se dan datos extras

-ahora a la subasta el minímo es de 6500 yenes -abrio Marin

-6500 yenes -mujer1

-7500 yenes -mujer2

-8000 yenes- mujer3. Asi hasta llegar a 19000 yenes, el record de la noche

Luego Ayoria va a conversar con la chica que lo compro quien se llama Haruko y tiene el pelo y los ojos negros

-El siguiente hombre en venir es el hermano mayor Ayoria -anuncio Sheena

-Su nombre es Ayoros tiene 27 años -dijo Marin

-su signo es Sagitario y le gusta la vida al aire libre -dijo Junet

-mide 1,91 metros y su fecha de nacimiento es 28 de noviembre- iba diciendo Sheena, en eso Ayorios va y le quita el microfono a Marin y dice con voz "sexy"

Ayoros: Como ya supieron yo soy el mayor de los dos, mi hermano es sólo un cachorro en cambio, aquí tienen al "tigre" que las volvera locas- se escuchan varios gritos de emoción

-Gracias Ayorios, bien el minímo por el "tigre" es de 7500 yenes -dijo Marin

-7500 yenes -mujer1

-8500 yenes -mujer2

-9000 yenes -mujer3

-10000 yenes- mujer4. Así hasta los 20300 yenes, batiendo el record de Ayoria de 19000 yenes

Mientras nuestros amigos no perdían detalle

-realmente algunos santos de oro se creen el papel de conquistador al subir al escenario -opino Shun

-jamás imagine que Ayoros fuera así, Ayoria siempre lo describia como un tipo serio y formal -dijo Seiya

-pero no pueden negar que hasta ahora ha estado divertido ¿no? -dijo Hyoga

-repugnante querras decir -dijo Ikki

-¡¡¡rápido¡¡¡rápido!!! pasenme otra batería nos estamos quedando sin energía -pidio urgente Shiryu

-¿Crees que los muchachos lo hayan filmado todo? -le pregunta Sheena en susurro a Junet

-¿Crees que se lo perderían¿Crees que Seiya y Hyoga se lo perderían?? -le pregunta Junet en susurro a Sheena

-¿Y tú "amorcito" también vino? -le pregunta Sheena en susurro a Junet

-Sí, junto con el "tuyo" -le dice en susurro Junet a Sheena

-¿de quien hablas?

-¿crees que no he visto como te lo comes con la mirada?

-oigan que tenemos que continuar. -las interrumpe Marin

-bien nuestro siguiente voluntario para esta noche de subasta -dice Sheena

-Su nombre es Shaka tiene 26 años -continua Junet

-mide 1,88 metros, su fecha de nacimiento es el 9 de septiembre -sigue Marin

-dice que le gusta la comida de la india además su signo es virgo- sigue Sheena. asi datos extras

-el minímo por este rubio y hermoso hombre es de 8000 yenes -Marin abrio la subasta

-8000 yenes -mujer1

-9000 yenes -mujer2

-10000 yenes- mujer3. Asi hasta los 20000 yenes

-estuvo a punto de superar a Ayoros -exclamo Shun

-¿se dan cuenta que siempre los que hacen o dicen algo en el escenario son los que más sacan? -pregunto Hyoga

-Shaka no dijo ni hizo nada y saco 20000 yenes -refuto Seiya

-pero si hubiera dicho algo como Kanon o Ayoros seguramente hubiera ganado más de 20000 yenes -comento Shiryu

-¡¡¡¡Esto es atroz!!!! -exclamo Ikki

-¿alguien lleva la cuenta de cuanto hemos sacado? -pregunto Sheena

-yo no ¿y Tú Junet?

-sí y llevamos... 120100 yenes recaudados -dijo Junet

-buena cantidad, pero aún es poco -opino Ophiucus

-continuemos que ya falta poco -dijo aguila

-bien ahora vamos con el único hombre de pelo negro de esta noche -dijo Sheena

-Su nombre es Shura tiene 25 años -continuo Junet

-mide 1,89 metros, su fecha de nacimiento es el 25 de diciembre -continuo Marin

-Su signo es capricornio y viene de España -siguio Sheena

-actualmente se dedica a enseñar baile español -iba diciendo Junet cuando Shura en eso le pide el microfono, quien accede y dice

-Bueno como ya saben mi nombre es Shura y doy clases de baile, como la invitación incluye BAILE le prometo a la mujer que me compre que la hare bailar por el cielo, gracias

-bien, gracias Shura el minímo por nuestro bailarín es de 8500 yenes -dijo Marin

-8500 yenes -mujer1

-9500 yenes -mujer2

-10500 yenes -mujer3

-11500 yenes -mujer1

-12500 yenes- mujer3. Así empieza una pelea entre dos mujeres que termina cuando una de ellas (mujer1) ofrece 21000 yenes por Shura, quien de inmediato baja a ver a la mujer que gano "la guerra" por él, con su ego por las nubes

-después de esto muchos santos de oro van a estar insoportables -opino Seiya

-que yo coste 20000 yenes, que yo te gane, que yo fui el que más sacó -decia Hyoga con voz burlona

-temo que será el tema de conversación y peleas durante los proximos 5 meses, si no es que más -presagio Ikki

-¡¡¡oigan¡¡¡rápido!!! necesito otra batería -pidio Shiryu

-¿otra? esta es la quinta. -pregunto Shun mientras se la pasaba

-no es mi culpa -dijo Shiryu

- muchachos hace un rato que tengo una duda y quiero saber si estoy equivocado -pregunto Shun

-¿Que pasa otouto? -dijo Ikki

- ¿¿Esa que esta ahi sentada y medio escondida cerca de la pared no es Saori- sama?? -pregunto Shun

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHGGGG!!!! sí, sí lo es¿¿¿Saori-chan como puedes estar aquí???? -gritaba Seiya

-seguro se enteró de esto y vino a ver a los muchachos -comento Hyoga

-no entiendo si ha estado ahi todo este tiempo ¿¿¿por que no los ha detenido??? -pregunto Ikki

- ¿¿¿Por que??? fácil Ikki, debe estarse divirtiendo más que nadie en este lugar al ver a los santos "venderse al mejor postor" -comento Shiryu

-¿¿¿Saori-chan como pudiste¿¿¿por que??? -decia Seiya llorando inconsolablmente, en eso Ikki lo golpea dejandolo inconsciente

-Ikki ¿¿¿por que lo hiciste??? -pregunto Shun

-bien, la autora y yo ya estabamos aburridos de las estupices de Seiya, así que me dijo que lo callara y que ojala pudiera ser para siempre -le contesto Ikki

Mientras todos esto ocurria las muchachas ya habían rematado a Milo y obtuvieron por él 21500 yenes ahora el turno del último santo dorado

-Bien ahora para cerrar el último hombre de esta noche -dijo Sheena

-Su nombre es Kamus y tiene 27 años -continuo Junet

-mide 1,90 metros, su signo es acuario y viene de Francia -siguio Marin (n. autora Kamus entreno a Hyoga en el manga y fue en Siberia)

-su fecha de nacimiento es el 6 de febrero y le gustan los deportes de nieve- decia Sheena, en eso Kamus se acerca y pide que alguna le preste el microfono y Marin es quien accede

-Siempre se ha dicho que los hombres de paises frios son de caracter y sentimientos frios, pero aquella mujer que me compre tendra la ocasión de comprobar que es un mito

-Gracias Kamus, bien el minímo por nuestro hombre de hielo es de 9500 yenes -abrio Sheena

-9500 -mujer1

-10500 -mujer2

-11500 -mujer3

Y mientras las mujeres peleaban los chicos estaban sorprendidos

-jamas imagine que mi sensei saliera con algo como eso, realmente me he quedado de hielo... -dijo Hyoga quien estaba en shock

-es logico, hasta ahora todos teniamos una imagen diferente de muchos santos -razono Shun

-Estoy de acuerdo, jamás imagine por ejemplo que Shaka se dejara rematar -comento Shiryu

-¡¡¡¡lo único que han hecho es el ridículo!!!!! -refuto Ikki

-muy bien por 22000 yenes la chica del fondo se queda con Kamus -dijo en ese instante Marin

-hola¿¿Cómo te llamas??

-Hi... Himiko- dijo una joven rubia muy linda

-no te pongas nerviosa, yo no muerdo

Sheena, Marin y Junet conferencian con Saori-Sama quien se acerco a conversar con ellas

-SA... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SAORI-SAMA¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HACES AQUI???!!! -exclamo Sheena sorprendida

-¿Como que que hago? vine a ver la subasta después de todo son mis santos de oro, además el local lleva mi nombre, y por último este evento se ha difundido por todo Tokyo, todas las mujeres estan aquí, y yo no podía ser menos. -explico Saori

-Y... ¿¿¿¿Y que opinas???? -pregunto Junet

-que en mi vida hubiera llegado a pensar que los caballeros de oro se dejaran subastar para un grupo de mujeres, hoy he visto cosas increíbles sobre todo de algunos que ni siquiera imaginaba como Shaka y Mu, me he divertido tanto que quiero hacerles una proposición -dijo Athena

-Y que sería??? -pregunto Marin

-¿que estara hablando Saori-Sama con las chicas? -se preguntaba Shun

-Si es cuerda les estara retando por la subasta -opino Ikki

-no lo creo, 8 a 10 que las esta felicitando -dijo Hyoga

-yo creo lo mismo, por lo que veo con la camara estan conversando animadamente. -dijo Shiryu

-¡¡¡¡Esto es el fin!!!!! -exclamo Ikki

-Y bien ¿Que les parece? -pregunto Athena

-por nosotras ningun problema -dijo Sheena

-lo malo va a estar en convencer a algunos santos de oro como Mu y Shaka, por que por otros como Kanon, Shura, Ayoros, Milo y hasta Mascara de Muerte no veo oposición. -dijo Junet

-aunque los santos de plata podrían poner oposición. -dijo Marin

-no si fuera una orden mía. -dijo Athena

-Que demonios!!! voy a hacer el anuncio. -dijo Sheena mientras se paraba en la pasarela

-Atencion por favor!!! tenemos un anuncio que hacerles a todas las presentes que les fascinara, debido al gran exito de la subasta de esta noche hemos decidido REPETIR LA SUBASTA EL PROXIMO SÁBADO- ante este anuncio las mujeres del público gritaron de felicidad, Mu se desmayo, varios santos como Kanon y Ayorios se alegraron, Ikki empezo a maldecir y los santos acordaron venir y filmar otra vez todas las subastas que se hagan y luego vender los videos a las clientas del local para que se las lleven de recuerdo

FIN??? -QUIZAS NO-

Comentarios???, Dudas???, Quejas sobre los montos pagados???

Nota de la autora: debo admitir que tome prestadas dos ocupaciones para los caballeros de los fanfic de Barbara y Conchita Checa para mas informaciones ir a fics como "MM y la forense del pueblo" "La hojita de laurel" y afines.


End file.
